Fortuitous Trysts
by belovedsoul
Summary: A bloodied Draco stumbles onto Hermione at her home. At Hogwarts, Dumbledore announces that every sixthyear taking Muggle Studies is to spend the year attending a Muggle High School! Guess who get partnered together?
1. You!

**Chapter One: You!**

Thunder boomed loudly, sounding very much like a thousand drums were beating outside the house. The wind howled against the window panes, making them rattle and shake, creating a spooky disturbance. Hermione shuddered and continued fixing dinner. Her parents had gone away to the mountains again, but Hermione had decided to stay home. As she had said before, skiing wasn't really her thing.

Hermione strode over to the counter and turned on the radio, fiddling with the knob for a few moments before finally tuning in to a station. The music helped to soothe her. She wasn't afraid of storms, but did not exactly welcome them, either.

She pulled a pot out of a cabinet and filled it with water, humming along to the song that the station was currently playing. She banged the pot on the stove and switched on the gas. Next she pressed a tiny knob which ignited the gas, creating a slow, steady flame. Hermione checked her watch and saw that it was half past seven. The spaghetti would take a good ten minutes to boil. She decided that she would be able to risk a few pages. Striding out into the hallway, she hurried upstairs to get her book.

_...Their eyes locked in a fiery, intense gaze. Shafts of soft light shone on his blond hair, painting it golden. He moved nearer to her, and finally, their lips met in the kiss they had yearned for since the moment they met. He slid a hand through her wavy hair. The complete bliss she felt sent shivers running down her spine; and she at long last whispered the three beautiful words he had been waiting to hear. "I love you."_

Hermione sighed and closed her book. A small wistful smile was playing on her lips. Everyone thought that she only cared about her books, her studies. Of course, that was what everyone expected from Miss-Perfect-Hermione. Nobody knew that, she, like everybody else, needed someone. Someone to love her, someone to comfort her when she was down. Unfortunately,Hermione had still not found that special person. How could she? With her boringbrown hair, studious attitude, and absolutely zero knowledge of current fashions. Hermione was not at all like Lavendar or Parvati, who could charm boys with a simple toss of their hair (a wink was optional). Even Percy had managed to find a girlfriend! So she had taken to reading fat romance novels during the summer. Seriously,_ she_ had hormones too!

Still sighing, Hermione checked her watch. Oh, crap! It was already seven forty-five! She scrambled down the steps so hurriedly that she tripped and landed ungracefully on the landing.

"Ow..." Hermione rubbed her sore back gingerly, and continued to lie there for a while longer, until she finally remembered the overcooked noodles still boiling in the kitchen. Hermione stood up immediately and dragged herself across the hall to the kitchen.

Brring! Brrring! Brrrring!

Oh of all the - ! After the stove had been switched off, and the sauce heated up, Hermione had gone upstairs to pursue the final chapter. She had been enjoying her meal heartily when the blasted doorbell had rang. She stumbled down the stairs, her hair in disarray from lying on her pillow. Hermione ran a hand half-heartedly through her hair, in a futile attempt to neaten it. By the time she had gotten onto the first floor, the ringing had stopped.

When Hermione finally had the door open, she noticed at once what she thought was a big bundle of grey robes on the front porch. At first she thought that WizEx had been around. But then, suddenly,therobes stirred and she heard a feeble moan issue from it. Startled, she jumped back.

Heart beating abnormally fast, Hermione inched a fraction closer to the..._thing_. Shuddering, she leaned over and prodded it with her finger. In reply, the bundle gave a jerk and the robes fell off, revealing a platinum blond head.

"Malfoy!" Hermione was puzzled and shocked. Why had he come here? She knew that Malfoy lived a large manor, complete with personal house-elf service. So why leave all those riches and venture into the Muggle world? Didn't Malfoy detest Muggles?

Malfoy seemed equally surprised and disgusted to see Hermione. Nevertheless, he croaked out a feeble greeting.

"Granger...escape...Father...not safe...Wizarding...I hate you."

With that said, he closed his eyes and blacked out.

Hermione was both puzzled and annoyed by Malfoy's words. 'I hate you'. What a way to greet someone! But she couldn't just leave him there, sitting in the rain. Hermione proposed that Malfoy must have dragged himself to the nearest house he saw. Just then, lightning flashed and she gasped in horror. Malfoy had long, deep gashes etched into his face. He was bruised badly, with both his eyes an unwelcoming shade of blue.

Wincing, Hermione heaved him from then doorway and pulled him into the living room and onto the couch. Hurrying around, she wet some towels, brought out the antisepticand began to tend to his wounds. Half an hour later, with all Malfoy's injuries cleaned and nursed, Hermione collapsed, exhausted, onto the sofa next to him and drifted off into a deep sleep.

The chirping of birds in the backyard finally roused Hermione from her sleep. She glanced over to the occupant next to her and saw that Malfoy was sleeping soundly, his hair falling into his eyes. And there she had been hoping it had all been a horrible dream. She was curious as to why he was that badly injured, and why he had even been on her porch in the first place. But she decided that she would let him rest for now and bombard him with questions later.

That moment, Draco shifted in his sleep. Perhaps it was the change of position, or the way the early morning light fell across his eyes, but suddenly, Hermione felt a strange urge to brush away these long, light tendrils of hair that fell into his eyes.

Realising what she had just wanted to do,Hermione slapped herself mentally. Was she sick? Shaking her head and rubbing her bleary eyes, Hermione headed into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Hermione had already started eating when Malfoy entered the room, apparently having recovered. The long marks on his face had faded a little and his black eyes were considerably lighter.

"I'm hungry," he stated simply. Then, true to his personality, he added, "So is your cooking that good or did you order take-out? And, by the way, what am I still doing here?"

Hermione felt angered by his remark. Didn't she so hospitably take him in last night? Heal his wounds? Let him sleep on her couch?

"Weren't so cool last night, were you?" Hermione replied placidly.

Malfoy flushed a deep shade of red and seemed unable to come up with a retort. "You know what, I really don't know what I'm doing here," Malfoy spat.

"Then leave," Hermione snapped. "As if I'd be worse off without you. I don't know what you're doing here either."

"The question wasn't directed at _you_, it was intended for me," Draco answered evenly. "I should just leave right now."

"Fine."

"-It's okay," Hermione said abruptly when she saw the startled look on his face at her agreement. Had he really thought that no one could resist having him around? Well...she supposed he was a little...good-looking. _No, wait, he's not! _Hermione thought frantically. _He's a brat, and that's all there is to him. Period. _But, she, in spite of herself, felt a pang of pity towards him.

"You can stay here for awhile...I guess," she said slowly and hesitantly. Another surprised expression emerged on his face. Hermione shrugged unsurely and turned away from him. "I'm human, you know. I'm not heartless..." she murmured.

She was still recovering from the shock of his sudden appearance. It wasn't every day you discovered your arch-enemy bleeding on your doorstep and having no choice but to take care of him.

"Here, sit down." She got out a plate and spooned on some bacon and eggs.

Hermione could tell that Malfoy was now completely bewildered by her behaviour, though relieved. He was clearly hungry. Hermione waited until he had finished his second helping before she hesitantly broke the silence.

"Malfoy...what are you doing here? Why aren't you at home? And, of all the houses, why did you have to pick mine?" Hermione added exasperatedly. "What kind of a coincidence is that?"

Malfoy had stiffened at her first two questions and was busy choking.He gulped a mouthful of water before answering fiercely. "I don't call that place a home," he spat. "And I didn't _choose_ your house - why would I even want to? It was entirely bad luck - and don't ask me any more questions."

Hermione was offended, but said no more. She didn't feel that it was the best time to question him yet. Just mentioning last night's encounter got him enraged. Turning her back to him silently, she went upstairs to calm herself and settle her flurry of thought.

"You can still leave if you want to!" she said half-heartedly over her shoulder. Although she had been lonely over the summer, she hadn't exactly been wishing fervently to have her nemesis stay for the summer.


	2. The Kiss

**Chapter Two: The Kiss**

Hermione lay, soundless, on her bed. She hugged the comforter around her for the mere sake of it. It had been a week since Malfoy had appeared at her door, and ever since then it had always been the same thing: Get up, make breakfast, entertain Malfoy, sleep. She felt like a giant clockwork; going round and round in a never-ending cycle. One of these days, Hermione thought, I will be liable to explode. She never had any time to herself, all thanks to that selfish, adolescent git. Every time she wanted to catch up on her reading, or simply relax in the bath, Malfoy would always find something for her to do. He would whine and scowl in a most aggravating way until she finally gave in. The most infuriating part of all was that they were things he could have easily done himself. Hermione was leaning on tenterhooks. She wasn't that pathetic to let Malfoy boss her around like some braindead slave! After a few minutes of senseless fuming, she heard Malfoy call her from the kitchen.

"Granger! Oh, Granger!" Hermione felt an irksome desire to go downstairs and strangle him. What an ungrateful brat! She went into the kitchen and sighted him sitting sluggishly on the counter, leaning against the wall in an languid way.

"What do you want now?" snapped Hermione testily.

"The toast is soft," Malfoy complained. "Heat it up for me."

Hermione felt again the desire to assainate him right there on the spot. Instead, she compromised by pondering the chances of an axe-murderer burglaring the house while she was out and mangling Malfoy until he was unrecognisable.

"Granger, do you hear me?" Malfoy was saying, bringing Hermione back to Earth.

"Do it yourself," she said, turning away from it.

"But I don't know how!"

"So?"

"But-"

"Shut up."

"But-"

"Leave me alone."

"But-"

"I _said_-"

"But-"

"Malfoy! _Will you just give me some peace already_!" Hermione shrieked, fuming. "I've done so much for you and you just turn a blind eye! You're not so helpless! I have to run the entire house and yet I still have to deal with your idiotic insults! You are a useless, stupid, lazy, ungrateful, retarded, childish, idioti-"

Hermione was silenced by something soft pressing against her lips. It was a few moments before she realised Malfoy was kissing her. She squirmed in protest, all the while enjoying it. Blood rushed through her body as Malfoy, caught up in the moment, automatically reached up, running his fingers through her hair and sliding his arm around her waist to pull her closer. She gasped for air when Malfoy pulled back at last.

"What the-" Hermione exclaimed, breathless from both anger and...exhilaration. It had been unmistakably the most intoxicating kiss she had ever been given.

"I had to shut you up some how," Malfoy replied defensively, though seeming a bit uncomfortable too. After all, he had been the one to initiate the whole thing.

There was a bleak pause.

"Goodnight," Hermione said finally, breaking the silence, and walked away hurriedly, not believing what had just happened.

The rest of the summer passed in a blur. Both Malfoy and Hermione were more uneasy around each other, and were relieved when the last day of summer came. After much hunting and searching for books, clothes, and yelling, they found themselves standing outside on the pavement.

Malfoy stared blankly ahead, as though expecting them to be magically transported to King's Cross Station.

"Well?" he said impatiently after some time.

"Well what?" replied Hermione, feigning ignorance.

"Where's the Floo powder?" he answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We don't have Floo powder, _or_ a fireplace. We're getting there by taxi," Hermione stated simply in the same tone.

"Taxi? Who's Taxi?" Malfoy asked, puzzled.

Hermione laughed. "You'll see."

She stuck out her hand and flagged a cab. Malfoy looked impressed. Hermione was surprised. Didn't Malfoy hate everything that had to do with Muggles? She decided she would ask him if she got a chance. Hermione had noticed that he had been utterly civil towards her after he had...the incident. It was a pleasant change to not have him glower at her every time she entered the room. She wished Malfoy would be like that more often.

Hermione studied his face as they rode in silence, with Malfoy playing with the little electric buttons that controlled the windows. He's not at all bad-looking if he isn't glaring at every Gryffindor he meets, Hermione thought. She slapped herself mentally. He's my arch-enemy! I can't like him!

Hermione did not spare another look at him again.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione squealed in delight as she hugged her two best friends. Malfoy had slowed them down by making a big fuss over his damaged trunk, and had threatened to sue the driver, causing an argument to arouse. Hermione had gotten fed up and continued on without him. "You look great! How was your summer?"

"Crummy," Harry said, though still grinning humourously. "How was yours? I heard your parents went to the mountains again, but you decided to - Shut up, Ron!"

Hermione grinned. Ron had still not gotten over how 'incredibly funny' it was that Muggles called 'sliding down mountains on wooden sticks' skiing.

"Oh, it was...fine," Hermione said, her voice faltering. She didn't want to know Harry and Ron's reactions if she told them she had spent half her summer living with their worst enemy.

"Great!" Harry picked up Hermione's luggage and headed towards the train. "Let's go, before that git Malfoy arrives and bags the best place."

Hermione followed, dragging Ron along, who was still laughing and muttering about 'sticks' and 'snow'.

When Ron had finally calmed down, they found an compartment and started chatting at random. After a detailed description about what colour Harry's Uncle Vernon's face turned into when mad, which sent them all into hysterics, Harry treated them to Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs.

While Harry and Ron lazed around, still throwing out colour suggestions, Hermion reminisced about her summer. Malfoy wasn't that bad...sometimes.

"Cobalt?"

"I really think it was more of a _purplish_ sort..."

"Magenta?"

"Too reddish."

"...Lavender?"

"Your girlfriend? Nah."

Ron ignored this. "Violet, then?"

"Nah."

"Azure?"

"I said it was purpli-"

Just then, the door to their compartment opened. ("Here we go again," Ron said, rolling his eyes; spreading out on his seat and dropping another Chocolate Frog down his throat.) Hermione said nothing but her feeling was mutual. Every year, Malfoy would barge in and let slip a few insults, then smirk and went hunting for other victims to taunt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought this was the bathroom, Potty," Malfoy sneered. "but, why, so it is!"

"Lame, Malfoy," Hermione remarked coolly, while Harry raised an eyebrow in the background. "Seriously. That was so cringe-inducing I'd have slapped you for it if I could be bothered with a weakling like you."

Malfoy flushed scarlet, and he strode forward in two steps, placing himself in front of her. He grabbed her by the chin and forced her head upwards, causing her to look right into his flashing silver eyes.

"You have no idea what I've been through," he hissed vehemently. "Stop acting like you do. You're nothing but a lowdown piece of scu-"

Hermione blinked. The next thing she saw was Malfoy lying on the floor, apparently Stunned. Harry and Ron both had their wands out, faces white.

"_Never _insult Hermione," Ron growled menacingly, talking to no one. Both he and Harry kicked Malfoy roughly out and slammed the door. Harry then performed a Locking Charm.

"Colloportus."

Ron took the liberty to resume conversation. "Now, what were we talking about?"

As Harry and Ron talked about - what else? - Quidditch, Hermione breathed deeply to calm her thumping heart. Draco's sudden violent outburst had startled her. Especially after how he had treated her almost civilly over the summer. _But that was just temperamental, wasn't it? _Hermione thought resentfully. _Now he's all healed and happy, so he's stopped sucking up to me._

_Or...perhaps..._Hermione bit her lip hesitantly. _Did I really go too far?_

All she could think about for the rest of the journey was the slight flicker of pain she had seen in his eyes.


	3. Partners

**Chapter Three: Partners**

The three spent the rest of the train ride chatting and discussing more of Harry's tales from Privet Drive, while Harry did an exagerrated imitation of Uncle Vernon throwing a fit. They all laughed uncontrollably as Harry made froth come out of his nose.

Finally, they changed into their robes, Hermione on the other side of a curtain, and got off the train.

"Firs' years, fir's years, over here!" The familiar booming voice of Hagrid greeted them like an old memory. Hermione inhaled the refreshing spring air. Next moment, they were bustled along by the crowd of noisy, chattering students. Harry picked out a carriage and gave the Thestral pulling it a grateful pat. Ron stared, bewildered. Hermione could understand why: to them it looked like Harry was stroking air. Harry gave the Thestral one last look before climbing into the carriage.

"You know," Harry said as Hermione clambered in to join him. "I reckon that was the one I flew to the Ministry."

"Honestly, who really cares?" Ron replied, as Hermione laughed at the look on Harry's face.

When the trio entered the Great Hall, they found it already full and boisterous. They found seats between Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. But, unfortunately for Harry, Colin Creevey was sitting right opposite them. Colin gave a squeal of delight when he saw Harry.

"Hiya, Harry!" Colin acknowledged highly, his voice cracking.

"Uh," Harry grunted wearily.

"Do you know Dennis?" Colin asked enthusiastically.

"Mmm." The two Creevey brothers positively fainted.

"Wow!"

Hermione shot a glance at Harry who returned her gaze with a roll of his eyes. Hermione giggled and left him to droning his life story with a blank look on his face, while Colin and Dennis listened raptly.

"So, you really defeated You-Know-Who?" Dennis asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Harry said dully.

"_Every _year?"

"Yeah."

"Six times?"

"Yeah."

"Even in your first year?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"_Cool_!"

"Uh."

"Cool..." Dennis echoed breathlessly.

After a few minutes of this, Harry was finally saved by the Sorting Hat starting it's song. They all applauded when the Hat had said it's last. At last, the Sorting had finished, and the Hall looked down expectedly at their plates.

"Now, now," chuckled Professor Dumbledore, who was standing up. Hermione supposed he had a few announcements to make. She was right.

"Firstly, Mr Filch has kindly added another fifty objects to the list of items banned in Hogwarts," Dumbledore paused as a groan issued from the students. "These include Nosebleed Nougats, Fainting Fancies, and basically anything from Weasley's WizardWheezes." Again there was a pause, as Dumbledore gazed at the ceiling, a peculiar look on his face, as though going over a very fond memory.

"Next, Hufflepuff Quidditch tryouts will be held next Monday, I understand they will be needing quite a few players." The Hufflepuff team nodded in agreement, peering around at the rest of the table, as though hoping they could find talented players simply by looking at them.

"Lastly," continued Dumbledore, " I have pleasure to announce that every seventh-year taking Muggle Studies will be spending ten months...in Muggle London." There was a great gasp and a stunned silence followed.

"You will be assigned a partner, who will be sharing your living quarters. Both of you will attend a Muggle High school, and study there. We will be expecting two rolls of parchment on Muggle life by the end of the year. Now, Minerva, would you be so kind as to read out the names of the partners?"

Dumbledore sat down, smiling at the students, who simply gaped with their mouths open.

"Well, at least the three of us don't have to go anywhere," Harry said reassuringly. But Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked concernly.

"Um..." Hermione mumbled softly. "I have to tell you guys something."

"What?" said Harry, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I - I signed up for Muggle Studies again at the beginning of this year," Hermione stuttered in a rush, stumbling over her words.

"WHAT! But-but..." Ron looked shocked. "We won't see you for the whole year! It would be like you were on-on holiday or something!"

"It's not that bad, Ron," Harry told him, looking on the bright side of things. "She'll only be gone for about ten months, and she can tell us all about her trip when she comes back. It's only to Muggle London, anyway. I live there over the summer. It's not that bad, unless you're with the Dursleys, of course." Harry made a disgusted face.

After much persuasion, Ron reluctantly wished Hermione good luck and the three of them settled down to listen to Professor Mcgonagall.

"Ernie Macmillan and Seamus Finnigan!"

"Lavender Brown and Gregory Goyle!" Lavender gave an audible groan, and Goyle's face bore his usual unreadable expression.

Hermione waited with bated breath as Mcgonagall read out the names of her classmates. Hermione's mental list of possible partners were threatening to dwindle in nothingness. Finally, she watched with a sinking heart as Hannah Abbott smiled, relieved, from being partnered with Parvati Patil instead of some Slytherin goon. Hermione knew exactly who that was.

"Hermione Granger and...Draco Malfoy!"


	4. Night Before Tomorrow

"WHAT?!" Four voices sounded at exactly the same time. The makers of these shouts were Malfoy, Snape, Harry, and Ron.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" protested Harry.  
  
"How can you - you can't!" said Ron weakly.  
  
"Really, Headmaster..." Snape exclaimed.  
  
"I am not living with a stinking Gryffindor MUDBLOOD!" yelled Malfoy, drowning out all the rest. His face bore a look of utter revulsion.  
  
"Now, now," said Professor Mcgonagall. "I believe the Headmaster knows what he is doing..." Though she seemed a bit uncertain herself. She cast a pleading look at Dumbledore for help, who had been watching all this quietly with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"I understand that both of you are not on...friendly terms," Dumbledore mused. "But I believe with hard work and perseverence, you shall be able to get along fairly well. And don't bother protesting, Mister Malfoy," he added sharply, as Malfoy opened his mouth to speak. "You cannot be reassigned another partner. I'm afraid you will have to, as some of you say, 'stick it out'.  
  
"The Ministry has conveniently arranged a number of Portkeys for us. Note that only you and your partner will be sent to the same school. The rest will be attending seperate schools in different areas of London. Those involved wll be expected to pack tonight, as you will be leaving tomorrow.  
  
"Well, I suppose the rest of the students are getting quite hungry, aren't they? Let us - eat!" With a sweep of his arms, the golden plates in front of them filled up magically. Though, true to his words, the students were indeed hungry. Still, the Great Hall was filled not of the happy chatter that it had just been, but of curious looks and uncertain conversations. Everyone was taken aback from the abrupt starting of the feast.  
  
Hermione had been distinctly silent throughout all this. She spooned treacle onto her plate as Ron and Harry stared disbelievingly at Dumbledore, who had resumed conversation with Professor Flitwick. Quite a few teachers were looking surprised, too. Malfoy was simply glaring furiously at everybody who had merely glanced at him.  
  
When the pair finally came out of their stupor, Ron kept giving Hermione bits of 'advice'.  
  
"If he's a git to you, which I expect he will be, write to us and we'll send him undiluted Bubotuber pus," said Ron worriedly, Harry nodding encouragingly behind him.  
  
Hermione finally silenced him after about ten minutes of non-stop blabbering.  
  
"I'll be okay, alright? He's just an overly arrogant git. I know what to do. I'm the smart one here," she added. "Just...go on and eat or something. You must b starving."  
  
Ron pondered this for about a millisecond. Seizing his fork and knife, he said simply,  
  
"You know, I expect I am."  
  
  
  
"Ooh...where did you get that?" squealed Lavendar delightedly as Hermione pulled out a spaghetti strapped black top out of the closet.  
  
"This?" Hermione said dismissively as she held it up. "You want it? My Aunt sent it to me."  
  
"But it's gorgeous!" Parvati cried. "Why would you give it away?! I, personally, would never give up a treasure like that!"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I just...I just don't wear clothes like that."  
  
"Come on, put it in," Lavendar urged, a mischevious glint in her eye. "You never know."  
  
"Oh, fine then," Hermione said huffily. Asking her roommates to help her pack had ended up to be a one biggg mistake!  
  
An hour later, when the trunk had been stuffed full of things Hermione would never wear, Parvati and Lavendar decided to retire to their beds to get ready for the next morning. Hermione joined them. Now, as she lay in bed, half asleep, her thoughts turned to a certain blond-haired Slytherin. But thinking about him made her quesy. It reminded her about the night they were in the kitchen...kissing.  
  
Hermione shuddered. Why had Malfoy done that? Perhaps he was on a bet? She pondered this. Hermione doubted whether any of Malfoy's goon friends would be smart enough to. And Pansy Parkinson certainly wouldn't do a thing like that, everyone knew that she had a crush on him. Hermione was puzzled. She still hadn't figured out the mystery behind Malfoy sudden appearence.  
  
Hermione kept this up until midnight. When she at last noticed the steadily darkening sky, she chided herself for staying up so late. She had to get up at seven tomorrow! Hermione lay her head down on her pillow and tried to nod off in vain, and instead took refuge once again in her thoughts.  
  
Finally, her brain, exhausted from all the thinking it had been doing, ordered her eyes to sneakily lower their eyelids till they had completely closed, sealing her from the world beyond, and into the place where troubles did not exist. 


	5. Portkeys

"Hermione, it's time!"  
  
Hermione gave a groan of tire. She hadn't been able to sleep a wink last night, due to her cartwheeling stomach and flustered brain.  
  
"Get up!" Lavendar leaned over and pulled the sheets off. "You're going to make us late! Oooh, I'm so excited!" Lavendar suddenly made a disgusted face.  
  
"Urgh, too bad I'm with GOYLE, though," she grimaced. "Still, oh well, I'll try to hoodwink better boys than ugly monkey-face." Lavendar giggled, apparently planning her 'techniques' before hand.  
  
"You make me sick," Hermione said humourously, hurling a throw pillow at her.  
  
But, Hermione had told no one how she felt (underneath the mountain of dread), a little bit of...excitement at the thought of living with Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Let's go!" exclaimed Parvati excitedly, dragging her trunk out behind her. "Hurry up! We're already late!"  
  
"We're coming, we're coming!" Hermione said, grinning. Both of her roommates had been unbearably enthusiastic. Come to think of it, she was too full of anticipation. Hermione wondered where the teachers would send her. She just hoped it would be a good school.  
  
When the three girls finally arrived, panting from the effort of pulling their luggage around the castle, nearly everyone else had already congregated.  
  
Just then, Hermione noticed a pair of teenage boys lingering uncomfortably around the door to the Great Hall, peering expectantly into people's faces as they passed. The Slytherins jeered and pointed. (Hermione noticed as one of the boys restrained another from attacking Pansy Parkinson as she taunted them. That action seemed oddly familiar...) The Gryffindors waved and greeted them. The rest just gave them bewildered looks.  
  
As Hermione drew nearer, she realised that the boys had flaming red and jet black hair. That could only mean one thing...  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Hermione called as the two scanned the hallways. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she caught up with them.  
  
"What, aren't you glad to see us?" Ron laughed. "We came to see you off!"  
  
"You could at least have met me in the common room, my trunk was heavy!" Hermione scowled huffily, mock angry. In truth she was relieved to see them.  
  
"Hermione, come on! Mcgonagall's already started talking!" shouted Lavendar, hurrying hastily towards the crowd gathered around the professor.   
  
"Listen, guys, I have to go now," Hermione told Harry and Ron, who looked on forlornly.  
  
"Bye!" she added, giving each of them a friendly parting kiss on their cheeks. Then she rushed on to join Lavendar. Turning back for a second, she gave a small wave and disappeared into the Great Hall.   
  
"...Now, I know that Professor Dumbledore did not give you much information about this trip, so I will tell you everything else you need to know," Professor Mcgonagall was saying as Hermione strained to listen.  
  
"You and your partner will be given lodgings, and $3000 in Muggle money," Mcgonagall raised her voice as the crowd starting 'oohing' and chattering excitedly. "This will be to pay for your food, school supplies, and anything else you might need. I understand that some of you currently have not a single shred of Muggle clothing on you. Also, you may use this money to go on, ahem, certain...outings. The money is to last the whole year, so spend it wisely.  
  
"Both of you will be expected to attend the Muggle school regularly. So be warned, if you skip class, we will know. Also, as you should know, absolutely no magic during this period of time. The Ministry has taken this into concern and you will only be pardoned once before you have to attend a hearing. We will be most displeased if any of our students disgraces Hogwarts in any way.  
  
"As for transport, most of you haven't the foggiest idea in how Muggles travel, (There was a murmur of agreement at these words)" said Professor Mcgonagall. "So, for those of you which do not drive, you will find a bus card lying on top of the chest of drawers next to your bed. And as for those of you who incidently have passed your driver's test, and pocess a certified driver's license, you are in for a treat. Mister Cornelius Fudge, our Minister for Magic, has very generously prepared fifty or so brand new, Muggle cars," Mcgonagall paused once again as the people who actually knew what a car was gave a delighted cheer.  
  
"I believe that is all," the Professor continued, smiling faintly at the students. Hermione admitted that she was slightly taken aback at the Professor sudden friendliness. She had not seen her smile even once in all her years as a student, but Hermione suddenly felt more warmly towards the teacher then she had ever had. Hermione cut off her train of thoughts as Mcgonagall began speaking again.  
  
"Have a good trip! Now...your Portkeys!"  
  
With a sweep of her wand, Professor Mcgonagall conjured up a dozen or so odds and ends, which lay scattered around the Great Hall like multi-coloured fairies.  
  
"Find your partner and decide on a Portkey. When you have chosen it, simply gather around and grip your respective item. Just a finger will do. But be sure not to let go, it may result in an accident."  
  
Hustling around and peering through shoving bodies, the students did as instructed, some looking rather nervous while others just seemed quite bored. Hermione felt as if butterflies were holding a reckless party in her stomach. She stood on tip-toe, trying to stop Malfoy in the thron of students. After a few moments of searching, she concluded that he might not have come at all. Despite her jittery stomach, she could sense a needle of disappointment poking through.  
  
"No need to look anymore, Granger. I'm here. You might want to try looking behind you for once," a familiar voice drawled lazily, a hint of sarcasm applied.  
  
Hermione whirled around, and saw Malfoy leaning coolly on a smooth stone pillar, sneering heartily at her.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut for a minute, why don't you?" Hermione snapped, more out of embarrassment than of anger. She imagined how stupid she must have looked, searching around for him like an idiot when he had been right behind her the whole time.  
  
Malfoy looked surprised at her sudden outburst, as though he had not expected her to explode so easily. Hastily, he replaced his look of stun with his trademark smirk and said,  
  
"You might want to cool it yourself, Granger. Always acting like a perfect angel, and yet you're so sensitive. Hasn't Potter taught you anything? Or have you taken a leaf out of Weasley's book?"  
  
Hermione pretended she hadn't heard him and stalked to the nearest Portkey; a page ripped out from a Muggle newspaper.  
  
"Hurry UP," Hermione said through gritted teeth. Now she knew how Harry felt when Malfoy decided to go for an afternoon 'refreshment'.  
  
Malfoy took his time strolling towards her. When he finally reached Hermione, and reached out for the Portkey, he added as an afterthought,  
  
"Oh, and don't touch my hand. I don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."  
  
Hermione again ignored him, but it was much harder. If not for her reputation, she would have jinxed Malfoy right there on the spot. They both put a finger on the yellowing paper, and waited. Seconds later, Hermione felt the unmistakable jerk beneath her navel and they were off, spinning swiftly away from Hogwarts. 


	6. House, Manor, Mansion or Terror?

"Oof!" Hermione felt pain shoot through her body as she landed with a loud thump. Glancing around, she saw Malfoy land much more gracefully, sneering deeply.  
  
"You obviously don't travel much, do you?" he remarked unnecessarily, folding his arms and smirking.  
  
Hermione felt a heating blush rise to her cheeks, and tried in vain to order her excess blood vessels back down. She tried distraughtedly to think up a retort, but failed miserably. Instead, she quickly and shamefully turned her back on him and began to help herself up. Why did she always feel so uncomfortable around Malfoy? Why couldn't she come up with her usual snappy comebacks? Why, why, why?  
  
Thinking those savage thoughts made Hermione's head drop, and she felt on the verge of sobbing. She had no idea why a small insult made her feel so humiliated, so self-conscious.  
  
Hermione finally looked up, knowing that she would have to get up sooner or later. She was startled to see a hand in front of her face. Tilting her head higher, she sighted Malfoy, an unreadable expression plastered all over his face.  
  
"Do you want help or not?" he said, apparently struggling heavily to decide whether to draw his hand back or not.  
  
Hermione hesitated. It was not like Malfoy to behave like this, but it was a pleasant change. She took his hand gratefully and he pulled her to his feet.  
  
"Er...um...thanks, I guess," Hermione said in a small voice, but loud enough for Malfoy to catch it.  
  
Malfoy grunted, and Hermione took that as a reply. They stood in a awkward silence for a long time. Finally, Hermione broke the aching, unfamiliar tension.  
  
"Look," she began, gathering up all her nerve and years of sense. "Look, if we're going to live together for a year, I really think it's pointless for us to argue all the time." She paused breathlessly, not sure what Malfoy's reaction would be. But he was staring, determined, at the opposite wall, seemingly very interested in the wallpaper. Hermione took this as permission to continue. "So, um, I call a truce." Hermione put out her hand gingerly, cringing at how lame she sounded.  
  
Malfoy did nothing for a minute. Hermione sighed and made to withdraw her hand. She had just turned a few inches when a voice rang out hastily.  
  
"Did I say I wasn't going to agree, was I?" Malfoy scowled reluctantly. "I don't want to have a rotten year, either, and it's absolutely nothing else. Like I would actually even consider hanging around with a Mudblood." He smirked, acting as if that proved his point.  
  
Hermione scowled indignantly and folded her arms across her chest. "That's one thing I don't like; you calling me Mudblood and Muggle. I'm a witch! I don't like being refered to with my last name, either. My name is Hermione."  
  
Malfoy snorted and said, "Fine then...Her-Herm-Hermione." Malfoy flinched, as though that had been a terribly difficult and revolting task.  
  
Hermione continued with her speech. "In return, I won't insult you for the whole year. That is, if I can help it," she added.  
  
"Fine, fine," Malfoy grumbled irritably. "But then what do you call me?"  
  
"Draco?" Hermione suggested.  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, but then decided against it. He didn't want people to call him 'Malfoy' all year! It would tarnish his reputation. He would just have to put up with filthy Muggles yelling his pureblood name on their filthy lips. He winced, the thought sounding worse and worse by the second. Draco opened his mouth to change his mind but Hermione slapped a hand over his lips.  
  
"You can't back out now! You gave your word! Don't tell me purebloods don't keep their word..." she added wisely. Malfoy, or now Draco, pulled out of her grasp, cringing. "Damn irritating, smart Gryffindors," muttered Draco harshly under his breath. "I just know I'm going to regret this, Mudb-Gran-Her-Hermione." *flinch*  
  
*  
  
"Okay then!" Hermione was quivering in excitement. They hadn't really had any time to look around yet. Now that she had a chance, she saw that this house was probably a small mansion. At least, it looked like it. "Let's explore!"  
  
Draco shrugged. "This place is tiny compared to my home," he boasted. "I don't know what you're so excited about."  
  
Hermione ignored him and opened the door nearest to her. Judging by the number of rooms she could see, this was likely to be the hall. Glancing back, she saw she was right; she looked right back into the entrance of the house.  
  
Peeking into the room she had just chosen, Hermione gasped in awe. She could here a half muffled cry of surprise behind her, despite Draco's boasts.  
  
And they had a good reason to be astonished. The whole length of the room was about three metres, the width, four. And guess what? It was a bathroom.  
  
Hermione examined the sink. It was more like a bath tub! In fact, she wouldn't have even known it was a sink if it didn't have a half a metre long mirror hanging above it. And the taps! Hermione estimated that there were probably about a dozen. Leaning closer, she saw that they were made of crystal.  
  
Eager to see more, Hermione walked to the bath tub, which was the size of a small swimming pool. There were even more numerous taps on this one, and the floor was made out of shimmery glass, reflecting the water above it. And even more spectacular, Hermione could see live fish swimming in it! But, she realised that it was actually a trick of the light. The fish were actually in an outer rim inside the tub, seperated from everything else.  
  
"Whoa," Hermione breathed disbelievingly. The Ministry had really outdone themselves this time! Though she wasn't really sure she was ready to forgive Cornelius Fudge yet...  
  
Draco, in the meantime, had given a fake snort of indifference and had left the room, smirking irratitingly all the way. Hermione ignored his ingratitude, as always, and continued examining the bathroom. Just as she was about to leave, Hermione heard a huge CRASH! from the room right above her. What she heard next mystified and terrified her more.  
  
"Granger! It's-h-him!" 


	7. Clueless

Bang! Hermione slammed through the bathroom door and shot up the carpeted steps, barely registering her surroundings.  
  
God! Hermione thought. Where is he? She tore around in frantic circles, panicked thoughts running in a marquee through her head. What if it's...him? Not here? Why would he-why would he waste his time here when he was supposed to be out plotting to murder Harry? Oh, great, now I'm cursing my best friend!  
  
"Draco!" she yelled. "Where are you?"  
  
In no time at all, she heard him shout back. His voice sounded throaty and hoarse. "The library...hurry up...losing...time..."  
  
Oh no! I might be too late! For the first time in her life, Hermione felt a deep worry and self-hatred well up inside her. Leaping back down the spiralling staircase, she thought, If only I had called out to him just a bit faster! Now he-he might not be here. Not anywhere. Not even on Earth...  
  
"Ow!" Hermione cried out in pain as she jumped down one step too many and hit her head on the opposite stair rail. Her forehead throbbing, Hermione ignored the searing pain as a huge bruise swelled happily on her head. Picking herself up immediately from the floor, she glanced into each and every room she passed, but none was the right one.  
  
"God, this place is huge!" Hermione muttered furiously, as she continued with her desperate search. Sofa, table, television...Bed, lamp, desk...Books, shelves, computers...  
  
Hermione skidded to a halt and backtracked. This had to be it! Ignoring the urge to pick up a book and flop in the nearest corner, she cried out again, "Draco! Where are you?"  
  
His voice sounded much closer now. "Right at the back...hurry..."  
  
Hermione rushed across the vast room. Nobody. The colour drained rapidly from her face. "Oh no...what if..." But she had no time to finish, as a cold freezing hand grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hermione whipped around. Her 'attacker' was none other than...Draco.  
  
He frowned at her. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Draco!" Hermione breathed. "I thought you were in trouble! And why are your hands so cold?"  
  
His face suddenly cleared. "Ask the Muggles. They rigged up some sort of cold air things to freeze me to death." He gestured to the numerous air-conditioners. "ANd, yes, I am in trouble." He pointed to a computer set in a corner. "That thing has some kind of timer on it," he said calmly. "I thought it was some kind of bomb that might explode."  
  
"You're so cool about that?" Hermione said sarcastically, though relieved. That idiot! Causing her to worry so much when it was only a computer beeping! Hermione went over to the computer. The moniter bore the words: This page cannot be refreshed without resending the information. Click Retry to send the information again, or click Cancel to return to the page you were trying to view.  
  
"Nitwit," Hermione muttered under her breath as she clicked and shut down the computer.  
  
"What?" Draco whined. "insult me just because I warned you?"  
  
"That-it-what-how dare you-argh forget it!"  
  
Hermione threw her hands up in despair. "You really know nothing about Muggles, do you? And do you know exactly how much you put me through? Why the hell were you screaming like that? And what happened to your voice? Unless you are late in puberty, I don't see how you can find an excuse for this!"  
  
"So what if I don't? Who cares. I wasn't screaming; you were just slow. It's dusty in here. Mudblood."  
  
Hermione tried to make sense of what he was saying, but failed tremendously. "Forget it, Draco." Hermione added, trying to be nice, "Look, I'll show you how a computer works later. In the meantime, can we not fight, please? I don't have the energy."  
  
Draco peered at her curiously. "Talk about mood swings," he muttered.  
  
In five seconds he found himself being pelted by a thousand hard hardbacks. 


	8. Secrets and the House

_Terribly sorry that I haven't posted for a year, but it's been hectic. I hope you haven't given up on me. Next chapters probably some time in September, as it's the holidays then. :) Exams coming up, so I had no time to write. Sorry again x 10000000000000000000000000. _

_belovedsoul_

_Inspiration Songs: Measure of a Man, Graduation, No more Sad Songs, and Metamorphosis_

**Chapter 8: Secrets and the House**

Hermione dragged Draco along to explore the house, despite his complaints about how tiny it was. "Shut up for once, will you?" Hermione said wearily. "You act like a kid who's denied ice-cream."

Hermione peered into the room closest to her. It was a bedroom. Its size appalled her. It was about five times bigger than the bathroom she had seen downstairs. Apparently the whole house had an underwater theme, for the walls of the bedroom was glass, and like the bathroom, had brilliantly coloured fish swimming behind them. It was obviously magical, for as Hermione further explored the room, she came across a door set into the glass, which opened up into another bathroom, but this one smaller than the main one.

The furniture was elaborately cut and designed to match the theme. The bed was a waterbed, and even had fish swimming inside it. Hermione was starting to get a little tired of all the similarities in the design, although it was fanciful and nice to look at.

The drawer next to the bed had a mermaid lamp standing gracefully on it, the mermaid posing prettily, her hair in blowing in a whirl behind her. Across it was a wooden cupboard, painted artistically in a blend of purple and pink. The handles to the drawer were real shells, pink and white and purple all blended together. To top everything off, the room had wall-to-wall carpeting of the softest furry material. The carpet, of course, had pictures of aquatic animals frolicking happily.

Hermione had just barely finished admiring the room when Draco yawned loudly and said, "_Boring!_ Can we go now?"

They explored, or rather, Hermione explored the other rooms thoroughly, and they found another bedroom, exactly like the other one, except, Hermione noticed, it was not a mermaid standing on the drawer but a merman. This noted, Hermione decided that this would be Draco's room. They found too a dining room, living room and kitchen. The dining room had a large 'rock' placed in the middle of it, which was actually a table. The table had been designed to look like a real rock, with shells and barnacles attached to it. The chairs had gigantic carved shells for backs and an artificial rock for the seat. However, Hermione was pleased to find that it was quite comfy.

The living room consisted of water filled armchairs and sofas, just like the waterbeds in the bedrooms. The coffee table was shaped to resemble a huge slab of coral, and the tablecloth was a long drape of fake seaweed tied together. The television was bordered with seashells and decorated with a pattern of mermaids singing. Draco began to curiously examine it, pushing buttons and touching the screen. He gave a start of surprise when it turned on, which caused Hermione to snigger.

The kitchen was much like the other rooms, with shelves and tables of coral and rock. There was a crystal tap and a delicate, modern stove. A refrigerator stood proudly beside it, bearing the usual decorations of aquatic creatures. On the counter, Hermione noticed a blender, electric kettle, toaster and microwave. Even better, an oven was fixed into the wall, new and gleaming. Hermione was feeling extremely blessed. She started to thumb through the cookbooks that lined the shelves, wondering what to cook for dinner. Suddenly Draco appeared in the doorway and began pawing the fridge. Hermione hurriedly shooed him out.

That night as they sat in the dining room eating, Hermione felt that this was the time to question him.

"Draco," she said in a small voice. "I'm feeling very curious about your ...situation. Can I ask you some questions? I've been wondering..."

Draco stiffened and said nothing for a few moments. Finally, he let out a grunt. Hermione took that as consent.

"Why did you come to my house in the middle of summer?"

Silence.

Hermione sighed. He obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, then. How come you signed up for Muggle Studies? I thought you hate them."

"Him...torture...them. I must...find out how..." he muttered in a strained voice, his face oddly bearing an expression of hatred.

Hermione was shocked and dismayed. So he actually tortured Muggles! She was about to protest when he continued, "But I didn't want to assist him in it. So he got angry...and guess what happened." Draco's eyes flashed. He gripped the spoon tightly, apparently reliving a bad memory. "And guess who he is?" Draco said shakily, his jaw set and face hardened. "My own father."

Hermione lay in bed, thinking about what Draco had said. Was it true? It had to be, judging from the expression on his face. But what if it was just pure fakery? Thoughts troubled, she fell into a confused sleep.

The next morning, she climbed out of bed reluctantly and washed up. She put on fresh clothes and headed downstairs to make breakfast. To her surprise, Draco was already up and munching toast. He glanced at her as she came in. His eyes glittered. "Look what I found," he said, and held up an envelope. "$3000...what do we do with it?"

Hermione grinned and took the envelope. "I would say it's time to shop!"

They took their booklists which they had found in their drawers, and headed out. "How do we get there?" Draco asked.

Hermione laughed. "Don't you know I have my _driver's license_?" Hermione opened the door. Until then, they had not even seen the house from the outside. Hermione gasped. It was like a small mansion! She noticed too, a built-in pool where the roof should have been, and made a mental note to find the doorway to it when they came back.

The garage was twice the size of a normal one. In it they found a crimson red convertible. Hermione breathed unbelievingly. She felt pampered and spoiled. All the same, she climbed into the car, sliding on the beautifully soft fur covering. She found the key in the ignition and turned it. The engine purred and roared to life. And then they were off, eyes gleaming, hair flying, their mouths open in yells of joy.


	9. School Can Be Dangerous In A Way

Chapter 9: School 

Hermione sat at the table nervously, not touching her breakfast. It was the first day of school. A few days ago they had purchased everything they would need, including clothes. Hermione had chosen to wear a pair of faded, tight jeans and a long-sleeved black top. She stared blankly at her bowl of muesli, absently wondering why Draco had bought it in the first place. Once he actually tasted them, he got up without a word and dumped the rest of it into the sink.

Hermione stifled a giggle. If a salesman came to our door, Draco would probably buy every product he had, she thought.

Suddenly, Draco said from right behind her, "Let's go"

Hermione turned round. Her jaw fell about five feet.

Draco was wearing...well, basically, clothes that made him look…

Incredibly _stupid._

Hermione fell about with laughter. Draco looked confused.

"What?"

"You-you c-can't we-wear that!"

"Why not?"

"Oh, nevermind, nevermind...nothing. You can wear it if you want, but just don't make me look at you"

Draco eyed her suspiciously for a minute, but consented and went upstairs to change.

Wait...was that a 'Damn Mudblood' she just heard?

"Here we are," Hermione announced, parking the car. "Maux High." Though it looked grand and important, it radiated a sense of authority that seemed

"What kind of name is 'Maux'? It's stupid." Draco scowled.

Not as stupid as your choice of clothes, thought Hermione, choking back a snicker.

Draco gave her a "Did you forget to take your medication?" look and started up the steps to the high school. Hermione followed more timidly, her heartbeat quickening. It had been years since she had attended a normal school. She would probably be classified as an outcast as soon as she set foot into the classroom. Probably. Maybe. Okay...maybe not?

Right. She walked cautiously into the hall and looked around for Draco. He had pulled his disappearing act. Idiot. She didn't need him. She continued her trek down the hallway, expecting everyone to stare. (AN: Don't forget, she hasn't been in a Muggle school since she was ten) No one even noticed her. That was a relief. Breathing more normally, she pulled out her schedule and refered to it. Classroom 2-C. History class. Hermione groaned. Just great. She knew nothing about Muggle history. Stopping in front of the proper room, she took a few deep, calming breaths. Here's to failure and humiliation.

She stepped in, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for the expected outroar at...what? She didn't know, but at something. Her clothes? Hair?

Nothing happened. Opening her eyes, she observed the scene. A few people were flirting, some reading, others staring off into space. But everyone busy doing their own thing, ignoring the unimportant new kid. Nobody had even noticed her entry. Also, she noted quietly that they just about looked the same as her. The normal, average people, anyway. That excepted the popular people donning fancy, branded stuff and the goth people sporting black, black and...black.

Maybe school wouldn't be so bad, after all.

Draco strolled lazily along the hallway. _Muggles...yeech,_ he thought. _All pathetic_. Just then, he caught sight of a few girls eyeing him up. He winked and gave his most conceited smile. They almost literally melted. _Too easy_. He sauntered into the classroom and plopped down into the nearest seat. This Muggle school thing was a synch.

After looking around and deciding that everybody wasn't worth noticing, Draco slouched back in his seat and stared ahead.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw someone slip into the classroom. All he took in was that she was a girl...and heading towards him. He pretended not to notice and resumed doing nothing.

"Hey."

Draco looked round very slowly, trying to act indifferent. An incredibly gorgeous girl was standing over him. She had long black hair and piercing blue eyes. A perfect figure and complexion.

Draco simply grunted, mostly because he was too tongue-tied to say anything. What the...since when had he _not _have a smooth line handy?

"I'm Alexis," she said in a soft, silky voice. Bending down, she whispered seductively in his ear, "Meet me after school at the side gate tomorrow."

She trailed her fingers lightly over Draco's shoulder and the upper part of his arm before gliding away, hips swaying. And hiding a triumphant smirk.

Whoa! Draco slumped into his chair. Whoa! He felt emotionally drained. No girl had ever managed to get the upper hand with him before. It was always him who watched them sweat and fluster. He had to meet this one.

No, no, don't worry. In the end Draco WILL NOT fall in love with Alexis...just be patient...Hermione will make a comeback.


	10. Discovery

_Cough. Okaaay, so there are errors. But let's all pretend and not notice about the driver's license thingy. :) Weeeee...I know they use pounds in London by the way, but last time I forgot what the code was on the Alt keypad numbers. ;) If you know what I'm talking about, which you probably don't. Anyway, here is the sign: £  
__I'll use it in future. ;) Oh yeah, I know their emotions are developing slowly, but love don't happen in five chapters, you know. :P Enjoy the story and the evil cliffhanger. Muahahaha!!!_

**Chapter 10: Discovery**

Hermione tripped lightly down the steps, smiling to herself. School had not been as bad as she had anticipated. Hurrying to her car, she spotted Draco trudging along, head bent as if deep in thought. His hair fell about, framing his face, for he no longer wore it slicked back, for some reason. He looked - innocent...vulnerable...A shudder ran down her back. It was strangely...appealing.  
Suddenly he looked up, and the charm disappeared. His face resumed the usual expressionless, cold, indifferent look. Wordlessly, Hermione unlocked the doors, feeling dismay surge through her. Why did he always have to be so hostile?  
They cruised silently back, Hermione stealing an occasional glance at Draco, he always stubbornly avoiding her gaze. Sighing, she maneuvoured the car into the driveway and parked.  
They entered the house, and immediately Draco went up the stairs into his room; that is, after trying a few doors. Collapsing onto his bed, he closed his eyes and visualised Alexis, his breathing oddly laboured. Those penetrating, icy blue eyes...that silky, pitch black hair...he uttered a final groan and closed his eyes to sleep.

"Draco?"  
Draco slowly opened his eyes to find Hermione standing over him. What was she doing here...He blinked to adjust his vision. Suddenly, without warning, all at once, he noticed how she had changed during the years. It was weird, he had never actually seen her _properly_ before. He had just assumed she was the same dull, plain boring Granger. Now...her body had taken shape, and her eyes grown more...intense, they looked as if they had not just seen the good side of the world. Also, her previously bushy, wild hair had tamed down to soft curls that cascaded gracefully down her back.  
"Dinner..." she mumbled bashfully, embarrassed at entering his room; his territory; his private property without his permission when he was sleeping. What had she been _thinking_?  
Draco said nothing, he was too busy staring at her and whacking himself mentally for not seeing this before. She was not pretty...that wasn't the right word...she looked...elegant; demure, even if she_was_ sporting a splattered, unflattering apron that had seen better days.  
Draco suddenly realised that he had been gazing at her too long for it to be unnoticed. Hermione looked at him suspiciously, wondering what was going on in that complex mind of his.  
"Er...I'll be down in a minute...or twenty," muttered Draco, carefully looking the other way. "I need to...do something...explore the house." _What? Explore the house? Why did he just say that? Why couldn't he have come up with a better excuse to prevent other unintended gawping incidents? Explore the house?! He could just SEE the faceless people giving him a thumbs down and yelling, "LAME!" I mean - explore the house?!  
_"Okay..." replied Hermione, though she did not look convinced. She looked back at him before leaving, as if sending him a mental message: _Stay away from my stuff!_

Draco stole through the empty, lonely hallways, feeling immensely bored, but glad for an excuse to get away from Hermione. It was too risky to be observing her during mealtimes. He formed a mental picture in his mind; them sitting at the table, his jaw slack with bits of half-chewed dinner in his mouth, gaping at her, while she stared confusedly back.  
_Glad that's over._  
Draco walked absently, trusting his instinct. Turning a corner, he came upon a set of stairs, a wide door at the end of them. The door was not the ordinary kind. It was those big ones with two doorknobs side by side. He ascended curiously. Placing his hand on one of the doorknobs, he felt a rush of excitement speed through him. Bracing himself, he pushed the door open and peeked around.

"Hermione!"  
Hermione looked up, frowning, when she heard Draco yelling to her from somewhere in the house. His voice was faint, he had to be far away.  
"What?" she shouted. This had better not be a repeat of the time he made her rush over to him for nothing.  
"Come here!"  
_Well, so much for that._  
"If it's that important, you can just scurry over here and tell me what you want to yourself!"  
"I need to _show_ you something!"  
"I'm not moving!"  
Hermione heard him sigh. _Wait...how could she hear him if he was so far away that he had to shout? That had to be pretty loud. Oh well._  
Thump. Thump. Thump. In Draco flew suddenly, grabbing her wrist and dragging her along with him. While they sped along hallways, Hermione suddenly registered that he was gripping her hard. _What? First he won't even talk tome and now heis nearly tugging myarm off in excitement which he just happens to want to share with me?  
Right.  
_Hermione started paying more attention to where they were rushing off to. Actually more like where _he_ was rushing off to and dragging her like a sack of grain to. Okay...they had come to a flight of steps. Hermione was sure she was going to trip and fall flat on her face at the speed he was climbing them. Then...he stopped. It was over. They were on the landing where an oversized door was located.  
"Here," Draco said breathlessly, his face flushed from all the running.  
_Oooo...he looks cute..._thought something in Hermione's head._ What? Now, look here, you thingy...you absolutely cannot start thinking stuff like that about Draco.  
Whatever.  
_Then there came silence. Finally.  
"Hermione, hurry up and look!" Draco exclaimed, nearly exploding with impatience.  
"Okay, okay, it's not like you have a Philosopher's Stone back there or something..." she muttered, pushing the door open.  
And looking around, she gasped.

_Lalala...dont worry, it isn't bad, it's actually good. Not anything magical, just something that some people have for daily enjoyment. That's all I'm spilling. -Runs as mob chases with flaming sticks and pointy objects- I can't write if you kill meeeeeeeeeee!!! _

:Da Poring Person:


	11. Ditched And Furious

_I got this chapter up ASAP...Lolx. To my reviewers...you make writing this worthwhile! Muahahaha!!! And...if you review more...maybe I'll write faster...wink wink nudge nudge Also...to Meg: You were right! ;) To Kurama: Oooo...you're 13? I'm 11...if you believe that...I like your review...nice and long...wink wink nudge nudge To snowyangel: Thx for the suggestions. I was really thinking about what to focus on next, so I'll take your advice. _

**Chapter 11: Ditched And Furious**

"A pool!" Hermione breathed unbelievaby. Indeed it was! It was twice the size of the main bathtub, the design exactly the same, except without taps. At the end was a sort of mini-dressing room, complete with perfectly fitting swimsuits of all types, a wardrobe of towels and a few shower compartments. Also, there was a magnificent sun-roof on the ceiling, as the pool was naturally positioned on the top floor. You operated it with a lever next to the changing rooms. Around the perimeter of the pool were numerous deckchairs, more than they actually needed. To the left was a vending machine, stocked with can drinks and snacks. But you didn't have to pay; you just pushed the buttons and out the stuff came.

They spent the rest evening swimming luxuriously and gazing at the stars, Draco more impressed than he let on. This place had everything! When it was too late to stay up any longer, they reluctantly got out of the pool and showered. Heading downstairs to their rooms, Hermione looked over at Draco and found him deep in thought again. Bidding each other a cordial goodnight, each went into their rooms for solace.

That night, Hermione's dreams revolved around a certain blonde boy.

The next morning, Hermione shyly descended the steps wearing the spaghetti strapped top Parvati and Lavendar had admired so much, together with a modest cloud blue skirt. Clutching her books and dropping her head bashfully, she actually looked...cute. Draco stared and ogled, before remembering his reputation and breaking his gaze for the second or third time that week.

As they drove to Maux, Hermione thought back to her dreams last night. In all of them, she and Draco had been kissing and groping and moaning. She shuddered. What encouraged her to have such fantasies? Was she reading too many romance novels? Probably. Hermione made a mental note to read less of them.

Draco walked down the hallways to math class, brooding. _Alexis, Alexis, Alexis..._ He claimed the nearest desk, as usual and stared off into space while waiting for the teacher to arrive. Just minutes later, he sensed someone come in. _Alexis? _No. Just a few cheerleaders, gossiping loudly. He was about to look away when he noticed a dark haired head behind all the blonde and ginger. Alexis slid in gracefully, saw Draco staring and glided over. "Hey," she whispered. In the back of his mind, Draco felt an odd sense of dejá vu. Alexis leaned in, so close that Draco caught a whiff of her shampoo...it smelled of strawberries...and then she kissed him lightly on the neck. This done, she walked away to join some of her girlfriends at the back of the room.

Draco stood nervously, his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans. He was stationed at the side gate, trying to look indifferent, but failing massively. _What the heck is happening? Why do I feel so anxious? Is it because most of the Slytherin girls look like Parkinson and I can't really be bothered with them?_

Draco attempted to slow his breathing down to a normal rate, thinking about the day at school. No, that made it worse. He remembered the kiss she had given him before math... Thinking of it made Draco sweat even more. He hastily tried to focus his thoughts on someone else. _Granger...she looked pretty today...don't you think? Waitaminit...what?! SHUT UP! Stupid head..._

"May I help you?" A light, breathy voice interuppted his thoughts. Draco looked up and saw Alexis leaning against the gate, smiling a soft, silky smile. The sight of her creamy, flawless skin made Draco's stomach curl.

Silently, Alexis took his arm and led him down the street. They twisted and turned through alleys and suddenly Draco found himself facing a brick wall, with no where else to go. The place had a damp, abandoned feeling, and smelt faintly of beer.

He felt hands on his shoulders. They turned him around and backed up him against the wall. It was a few moments before Draco even realised Alexis was kissing him. She reached around and pulled his head in closer, capturing his lips with hers. Draco was stunned. It had always been him to take the initiative, always him in control. Dominant. This was different...it felt strange.

While Draco had been busy thinking, Alexis had moved on. Still kissing him, she began trailing her hands over any part of his skin that was bare, so lightly that Draco only felt the slightest tickly sensation. Sliding her arms around his waist, she pressed against him with renewed vigour. She leaned in until her mouth was level with his left ear, her breathing not at all flustered. Draco failed to stifle a groan of anticipation. He could somehow sense her smile. Suddenly, in darted her tongue into his ear, sending a wave of electricity through his body. Alexis shifted and kissed him again, this time sliding her tongue into his mouth. Moments later, she pulled back, about to engage in another kind of play, when Draco saw her expression. She had on a smug, triumphant smirk. It was the smirk that Draco always wore after similar 'incidents'. It was then Draco realised what he meant to Alexis. Nothing but a toy. She probably did this to every boy in school, one by one. Thinking about it made him feel nauseous. Disgusted, Draco pushed Alexis away from him and stalked off, but not before taking a backwards glance. Alexis looked stunned, but also angry. The last thing Draco saw before turning the corner was her raising up her middle finger at him before letting out a scream of rage. "You will pay!"


	12. Portcullis

**Chapter 12: Portcullis**

Draco hurried home, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He glanced back hastily, to see if Alexis was following him. There was no one in sight. Shuddering, he quickened his pace.

He unlocked the door of the mansion and slipped inside quickly, slamming the door closed behind him. His normally soft mass of hair was dampened with sweat. He immediately headed into the bathroom, where he took a long, freezing shower. When he came out, shivering, he faintly heard the sound of the boom box Hermione had discovered in her room. He instantly drew back the foot he had had on the first stair of the living room, whirled around and collapsed on the couch, falling into an uneasy, troubled sleep.

Hermione came down half an hour later to find him in that same position. His lips were tinged blue with cold and goosebumps had appeared on his skin. Anxiously, she shook him until he awoke. His eyes flew open when he was awake enough to register what was happening.

"Draco, what happened to you?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Draco's expression hardened and he said in an abrupt steely voice, "Nothing. I don't need your concern." With that, he tried to stand up, but his knees buckled suddenly under his weight and he fell back onto the couch. "But - you can't even stand up," Hermione said hesitantly.

"I told you, I don't need your sympathy!" Draco said, his tone growing louder and more agitated with each syllable. He forced himself to his feet and turned to glare defiantly at her. But the expression on her face caught him off guard. It was one of utmost anxiety, of the kind one would give to someone they actually cared about. He had expected the false facade he had become so accustomed to; the pretense love his parents often showered him with.

This _real _emotion, because of him, given_ to _him...It was utterly foreign to Draco. Instead of the furious, withering look he had intended, he found himself bearing a deep, uncomfortable, unsure visage. _Could she...really care about me...? _he wondered hesitantly. But the slight hope morphed into bitterness. _Of course not, she's all lies and deceit...just like all the others._

He tried to brush the scene aside, but yet the sincerity in her eyes was unmistakable. Trapped in an episode he did not know how to ease out of, Draco did the only sensible thing he could. He turned and ran.

Later, in the evening, Hermione tentatively knocked on the door to Draco's room. He had locked himself in and refused to come out.

"Dinner," she said in a small voice. There was no answer.

"You have to eat something," she said a little louder. Silence. Hermione paused and thought for awhile.

"If you don't, you'll become all bony and thin and no reasonable girl would willinglygo out with you," she said desperately as a last resort.

After a few moments, Draco came and opened the door. Without sparing a glance at her, he immediately headed downstairs into the dining room.

_Note: Appeal to his vanity, _Hermione said mentally, suppressing a snicker.

They ate in silence, as usual. Hermione's thoughts drifted from Draco's unusual fluctuating moods to when he had told her that his father had beaten him because he had refused to torture Muggles. _But I wouldn't put torturing them beneath him...unless...is he really as evil as I make him out to be?_

Just then, Draco glanced up and caught her staring. He looked back at his plate of lasagna and poked at it.

"Draco," Hermione began unsurely.

"What?" he said, without meeting her gaze.

"I've been wondering...What - what happened to you during summer?" Hermione asked nervously.

Draco stiffened, as he had done the last time she had inquired about his private life. Seconds ticked by, and Hermione sighed, figuring he wasn't going to answer.

"It was Lucius," Draco said suddenly. He finally looked up, and Hermione saw the pain in his stormy, troubled eyes. It made her heart ache just to look at him. "Lucius...and Narcissa...have never exactly been good parents."

Draco's eyes flashed in resentment as he recounted the incident.

"Lucius decided that it was time for me to do my own Muggle-hunting, and he brought in some with the Imperius curse. Then...he brought me a whip." Draco stopped at this point and breathed in slow, deep breaths. "Since I couldn't use magic," he continued, and Hermione could hear the lump in his throat.

"He told me to use it. Before I'd always been so cocky, following in my parents' footsteps - in Salazar Slytherin's footsteps," Draco added hoarsely. "But then something changed. I saw a look in Lucius's eyes - a look I'd never seen before - one of pure hatred and disgust. It was intended for the Muggles - but when he looked at me, I - I don't know...I just, for one moment, felt that hate being turned onto me." Draco swallowed and looked away. "I've never been their perfect child, though everyone else thinks I am. Sometimes, when I mess up or don't do something good enough, Lucius...punishes me. It's the Imperius if I'm lucky...and if I'm not...it's the Cruciatus." There were definitely tears in his voice now. "I...realised what an incredible jackass I had been for my entire life. I realised I hated everything I had been brought up by - so I just stood there." Draco stood up and turned his back to her. "I reckon you can guess what happened next," he said in a quiet voice. "And Narcissa...just looked upon it the whole time - and when I pleaded for her help...she just shook her head and said I deserved it."

Hermione felt tears leaking down her cheeks. "Draco..." she said hoarsely, trying to reach out to him. But he had already walked away.

Hermione wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. She felt Draco's pain as if it were her own. Her heart ached in misery, for when she had looked into those clouded grey eyes - she had seen nothing but a suffering, anguished child.

* * *

Whoa, it's like a miracle. I actually updated. I wrote this in a day...I dunno if I can keep this up. Read my profile if you want an 'explanation'. Sigh. I'm sooooooooooo sorry everyone. You can yell and scream and bi about the wait all you want. I deserve it. ( Or if you think I do.) Bleh. I'm such an asshole. I'd prefer you not to though...it disheartens me. :( I understand if you no longer feel like reading this. Though if you reviewed it would make me really really REALLY happy. 


End file.
